


【維勇】情定泰國浴

by NINEBOOKS



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINEBOOKS/pseuds/NINEBOOKS
Summary: 維克托到泰國旅遊體驗當地文化，遇見了該店最有名的紅牌勇利……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *客人維x紅牌勇

01

這種服務通常有三大禁忌，不接吻，不能愛，必戴套。

維克托到泰國當地觀光，裡頭有太多稀罕的新鮮事了，導遊特別推薦男人一定要嘗試泰國浴，保證值回票價。不過維克托是個公開出櫃的gay，當然導遊不知道，還用極為曖昧的眼神頻頻暗示他這種天菜，肯定能找到質高料好的妹子來服務，指不定人家還得倒貼錢給他。

他沒回話，只是笑笑。

旅行團的人全都在泰國浴的店外打轉，外頭的皮條客操著多國語言使勁推銷，遇上維克托反而不敢攬，氣場太強，資質太優，只有特殊泰浴店的老闆敢上前搭訕了。

「帥哥，看你這身姿肯定不凡，靈魂肯定是驅著陽剛之力而去吧。」

簡言之，便是問你是不是gay。

維克托豪不避諱，點頭，颯爽的態度讓老闆忍不住拍掌叫好，「哎！就說我不會看走眼！來來來，店裡的菜什麼都有，就是壯如牛的體格，還是乾癟的小豆芽也有！只要您有錢、要什麼都可以！」

他又點了一次頭，的確沒錯，他有的是錢。

老闆笑顏大展的表情實在油滑，搓著手就把人請進店內服伺，本來維克托想這品質肯定不怎麼樣，大不了晃個幾圈開開眼界就好，這一瞧不得了，一張張的男人照片貼在大廳牆上，其中吊的最高最遠的那幅還被一圈的阿勃勒花圈了起來。

「阿勃勒可是我們的國花，又稱黃金雨，也是象徵我們店裡最會掙錢的紅牌了！」

維克托看了一眼，男人披著一襲暗紗，上頭鑲了好幾顆水鑽，照片也沒個完整的正臉，但光是那眼神的嫵媚便足以動人，身姿比起女人還要有肉慾，比起男人又更顯婀娜，真不愧是稱之紅牌的存在。

「但是他純賣技不賣插的，意思就是只准幫你服務，但凡有性器做侵入性行為的一率不行。」

維克托笑了一下，「入他的不行，還是入客人的？」

或許是第一次有人問他這個問題，老闆也是愣了一瞬才回答，「這……就要看YURI怎麼玩了，基本上這些規則都是他們自己訂的，只要每個月的身體檢查都能通過，不要和客人玩到鬧出人命，怎麼做都沒問題。」

怎麼做都可以。

他笑了一下，又在大廳裡走了一圈，聽著老闆一個個給他介紹，這人皮相好但是技術還稍稚嫩，這人外冷內熱技術好的不行，這人的胸光是舔著都能硬……每個人的事蹟都像一則短篇的黃文，要是定力弱的人肯定早就勃起了。

而為什麼維克托又有耐心陪著老闆在大廳耗呢，因為他早就注意到一雙眼睛直勾勾地盯著自己，就像看著獵物那樣的凜冽視線。

冷漠，滿不在乎，卻又異常熱切。

維克托裝作現在才發現似的，眼神一對，油光色的眼珠子比水還清澈，身著的海藍薄紗披在肘邊，像是一片星河流溢，領口恰恰遮在胸口處，拖著的下襬似裙似褲，擺弄出沙沙的聲響。

「哎呀，YURI，上一場的服務已經結束了嗎？」

被提及名字的人微微瞇眼，高傲冷豔，用著下顎輕微地頷首，他的視線不再望向維克托，卻是將目光移轉至更遠更深的方向，如同星河遙遠。

「今天還接嗎？要是累了就歇著吧，早點回家也行。」

那人默不作聲，像是忽然對手邊的薄紗起了興致，輕巧擺弄，自然流洩出姣好的身材曲線，維克托的視線沒有一刻放過，飢渴暗藏深處，卻讓喉間的吞嚥起了破綻。

YURI笑了，唇角勾起邪媚一般的弧度，惡質翩狂，又惹人憐愛。

他的伺機而動，如同他也在等候那人的到來。

等一個情定的可能。


	2. Chapter 2

02

見YURI沒回應，老闆又繼續向維克托推銷店內的小鮮肉，顯然被紅牌無視已經是家常便飯的事了。

「其實呢，這邊的牌子都不太準，照『騙』嘛！還是來裡頭直接看真人比較妥當，我們的人呢都會坐在隔了玻璃的沙發椅上，標有號碼的刺青全都印在他最引以為豪的部位上，光是看著都能一飽眼福喔！」

老實說維克托沒什麼興致，因為最讓他感興趣的人已經出現了。

而且剛才那句「照騙」其實也不完全正確，紅牌上的照片既媚又妖，但本人卻多了股清純感，肯定是那對好看的眼珠子，清清淡淡的，卻又滿不在乎，一點也不像在泰國浴店工作的人該有的眼神。

不過，放長線釣大魚，這是人生哲理。

「那麼，就請老闆帶路了。」

「好的！」

「──等等。」

結果是對方先耐不住性子了呢。維克托背對著那人，得逞的笑容化在唇邊沒讓任何人發現。

黑色尖頭高跟踏在旋轉梯上，發出＂叩叩＂的清脆聲音，他提了提肩上的披肩，語氣依舊淡定：「讓我也跟著去吧，反正沒什麼事了。」

「這……不太好吧。」

YURI瞥了老闆一眼，「理由？」

聰明人都心知肚明，要是有這麼一個絕美的姿色待在旁邊，誰還想選其他人？

不過老闆轉念一想，紅牌本人都在這裡一陣子了，也沒見維克托主動提出要選紅牌的意思，指不定YURI不是他的菜啊！這樣也好，要不然這對俊男要是湊在一起產生了什麼愛的火花，損失最大的可是他啊！

「這不是怕YURI累著了嗎？但要是你想散個步放鬆一下，有何不可？走走走，趕緊的！」

維克托依舊沒把視線往對方身上擱，即使心裡想也不行，既然前頭已欲擒故縱，要是現在打破規矩不就前功盡棄了？他只把視線往那雙黑色的高跟鞋看去，這高度摔了會扭傷腳的，還是跟在YURI身邊比較妥當，至少摔了還能及時扶穩。

不過那健步如飛的腳程，甚至還有超越自己的趨勢，維克托想自己還是太單純了一些。說到底還是紅牌嘛，該有的訓練果然一點也沒少。

「動作這麼慢，要是喜歡的型跑了不就得不償失？」配上一抹冷哼的笑容，腳步早就飛也似的追上老闆，維克托哎了一聲，趕緊用小跑的速度追上。

他確定自己已經把店內的紅牌惹毛了，絕對是。

另外，有一點也讓維克托十分在意。

本以為做這種情色產業的人都得濃妝豔抹或擦點香水，但YURI似乎只上了點淡妝，什麼香氣都沒有，指不定維克托身上的香水味還比他濃的多。這是為什麼？

他聽人家說過，妝是補足金玉，或是遮掩敗絮，但YURI全身上下幾乎全靠自然美了。

又或者是另一種想法。

他的全身上下都是偽裝。

維克托甚至還能大膽推斷，他將是那個讓YURI卸下破綻的唯一存在。


	3. Chapter 3

03

就如同老闆所說的，這裡的「鮮肉」都坐在沙發椅上，有一個人獨占三人座的，也有五個人擠在雙人座裡，好像讓他們規規矩矩坐著很難，就是要隨時更換姿勢，一會兒往旁邊的人大腿上蹭，一會兒跑去隔壁的單人座玩，甚至有人直接躺在長沙發上呼呼大睡。看到老闆帶著客人來了，才裝模作樣地開始顯擺起來。

「這裡比想像中自由的多啊。」維克托只是把看到的說出來，沒有其他意思。不過乾笑的老闆顯得一臉尷尬，揮手暗示這些鮮肉好好表現一下。

玻璃牆阻隔了碰觸的機會，卻擋不了慾望，有些人發出銀鈴般的笑聲，還有伸出長腿諂媚微笑的，維克托看到一個人的編號刺青在白皙柔嫩的大腿上，那人注意到視線，還作勢夾緊，兩團嫩肉緊緻交織，性暗示意味十足。視線又轉，一個屁股挺翹的小男生彎著側身，手指從小腿一路滑到臀部，雖說性感，但又差強人意，不過維克托還是客氣地點了點頭，微笑。

強化玻璃夠厚，外面的人聽不見裡頭的聲音，聽起來格外安靜的空間，其實對面早就吵得不可開交了。

「那個人很帥啊，我要他。」A鮮肉微笑。

「憑你這種姿色，只有六十歲的老頭想要你吧。」B的紅唇挑起一個極為諷刺的弧度。

「你說什麼！」

要不是為了保持形象，他們早就打起來了。

「我說，跟在他們後面的是YURI吧？」

C鮮肉瞇起眼睛，「好像是誒……為什麼他會出現在這裡？老闆不是給了他專屬的房間，難不成被趕出來了？哈哈！」

「還是那個帥哥沒看上他，惱羞之下跟著跑來，哈哈～」

D鮮肉說完後大家一片沉靜，雖然嘴上不饒人，但他們對於YURI這個紅牌還是服氣的，畢竟論身段與誘惑人的功力，YURI的實力是不容小覷的，好像這人生來的氣場就是EROS，帶著女王氣勢般的唯我獨尊。

幾個人也只敢在玻璃片內耍耍嘴皮，剛好對上YURI瞥來的視線，各個心虛地低下頭，抓抓手指搔搔頭髮，內心緊張得要命。

房間裡也繞了一圈，老闆搓著肥手問：「先生，有沒有中意的人啊？」

「嗯……」

其實裏頭的資質都不錯，換作直男肯定也會迷炫一波的，維克托雖然是彎的，但他也不是什麼處處發情的大種馬，只對真正有興趣的人動心，比如說現在無所事事跟在後頭的YURI，才是他最想挑選的人。

現在問題來了，維克托一直都不是什麼欲擒故縱的類型，但直球對待又會趕跑這個冷豔紅牌，既然他現在肯跟來，必然是對自己起了興致。或許現在只缺推動的最後一把──

維克托特地走到YURI身邊，笑吟吟地盯著他看，勇利當然注意到他的視線，卻還是隔了幾秒才回望，「怎麼了嗎？」

「我想問你……」

──要是他現下選了我，口活的部分就免了。勇利想。  
──要是現在我選了他，大概會被他拒絕吧。維克托想。

「我想問你，廁所的方向往哪走？」

頂著一張極好看的臉說著倒胃口的話，勇利差點兒沒翻白眼。

「啊抱歉，我問錯人了。」維克托帶歉意的笑了笑，跨了一大步走到玻璃前，「我想請這位黑美人替我帶路，行嗎老闆？」

勇利的眉頭皺了起來。


	4. Chapter 4

04

被指名的青年笑了笑，眼神卻是在維克托和勇利身上來回逡巡。

老闆似乎也愣了一瞬，聽到維克托的詢問才搓著肥手跑過來，或許他是認為維克托會指名YURI。

「這孩子也是我們店裡很受歡迎的！您是要他幫忙帶路呢，還是……？」老闆和維克托交換一個心領神會的眼神，「好的，請稍等一下。」

粗短的手指從口袋裡掏出手機，戳了幾下後電話撥通，裡頭黑皮膚的青年把電話接起，笑容更是燦爛了，幾乎是跳著走出後面的門，不到半分鐘的時間他就出現了。

「你好，叫我Phichit就行了，想讓我怎麼稱呼你呢？」

對待客人也像是朋友一般的態度，滿滿的自來熟氣氛，要不是在這邊遇見他，都以為是認識多年的朋友了，一旁的老闆也拿他沒辦法的樣子。

「叫我維克托就行了哦。」

「好～的～」他身上的金色綴飾閃閃發光，艷紅鑲黃的衣服搭配和泰國國旗同個色系，穿在他身上十分合適，「今天需要什麼服務？」

「能不能告訴我洗手間在哪呢？」

披集長長的睫毛眨著，「哦，當然可以，好久沒人選這種地方了，希望我們今天都能盡興。」

聽到後面那幾個字，勇利忍不住挑起一邊眉毛，帶著有些譴責的眼神瞪著維克托。不知道為什麼，維克托覺得背後正被烈火一般的視線狠瞪著。

「那個，請跟我來──」

「等等。」

清脆的踏鞋聲逼近，是YURI的黑色尖頭高跟鞋，維克托在對方看不到的背後笑了笑，剛好被披集捕捉到，不過他沒有對此表示意見。

勇利說：「我想他的意思不是這樣的，Phichit。」

「不對喔。」

銀髮的男人轉過身，高大的身形落在勇利身前，像被沐浴在屬於他的影子之下，他討厭這種被掌控的感覺，只能以眼神示意自己的不耐，勇利問：「什麼意思？」

「或許就是『那個』意思呢，YURI。」

這是男人第一次喊他的名字。

明明他喊的是自己的化名，可卻有種被看穿本名的感覺，勇利忽然覺得自己渾身赤裸。

「……隨便你。」

紅牌攏了攏身上的披肩，忽然間對這所有的一切都覺得可笑，甚至有好心被糟蹋的感覺，他微微歛眼，多久沒有這種不甘心的感覺了？

他努力說服自己，一切都是為了披集，沒有其他原因。

不然為什麼心臟會跳得這麼快呢？

待在這裡的時間讓他感覺混亂，就像過了數十年，可實際肯定沒這麼久，有些價值觀放在這裡是無法適用的，要是弱小就會被取代、被糟蹋，唯有強大起來才能說服自己還作為『人』一樣活著，而不是被挑選的商品。

披集對他而言，已經是待在這裡唯一的依靠了。

勇利轉過身，「別鬧過頭了，Phichit，清理廁所可是比房間麻煩多了。」

「我知道～」

在他們一同離去的背影之中，多了勇利難得流露的擔憂。

他承認銀髮男人的提問出乎意料之外，而選了他的摯友披集更是踩在自己的底線之上，沒來由的心煩氣躁，連一直以來偽裝的高冷面具都要被剝離摧毀。

旁邊的老闆仍在絮絮叨叨，但勇利的心思仍在他們兩人身上轉。


	5. Chapter 5

05

從剛才披集就注意到男人的臉上老掛著愉悅的笑意，皮鞋每踏一步，他的嘴就往上揚一毫米，披集都要懷疑他的嘴是不是都要笑裂了。

「你是故意的吧？」

維克托聳了聳肩，「為什麼這麼說呢？」

「特意在YURI面前選了我，還說些惹惱他的話，這不都是套路嗎？」

套路，呵，維克托覺得這些話由別人口中說出口，只會增添自己更多的肆虐心，他其實骨子裡流淌著這種病態感嗎？

「『欲擒故縱』不都是你們喜歡玩的招數嗎？特別是那個YURI，我能感覺他的真正性格不是這樣的。看到這種人，我都忍不住想要調戲一下。」

帥哥難道都是這麼惡趣味的嗎?

「我和YURI……勇利……是認識很久的朋友，他以前的確不是這樣的。」

「他以前單純的像張白紙，總是安安靜靜的聽我瞎扯，聽到我談到祖國的事情，兩隻大眼總是睜得大大的，說總有一天要和我去泰國見識一番。勇利的確實現他的諾言，卻被紙醉金迷的世界弄暈了，一腳踏入不再返回。」不知道什麼時候，披集停下腳步，「我真的非常後悔帶勇利來這裡。」

「不是說我瞧不起這份工作，每個人都是有苦衷的，但勇利不同，他在日本有自己的家庭，有自己本來該去的未來，卻選擇在這裡定居，並說堅信這份工作是自己的天職，他不會回去的。我總覺得他有事瞞了我，可是怎麼問都沒有答案……」

「那你呢？你怎麼也在這裡工作？」

披集垂眸，「我不放心勇利，跟在他身邊也比較放心，但他現在成了我們店裡的紅牌，和勇利相處的時間也愈來愈少。有時候，我甚至覺得勇利就像個陌生人一樣……」

「你很在乎他呢。」

黑皮膚的青年用手背抹了抹臉，「當然，勇利是我最好的朋友。只要他肯願意告訴我真相，不管是什麼我都能承受的。」

對於這份情誼，維克托都要忍不住拍手了，他承認YURI的確是個十分有趣的人，深藏許多秘密這點更是令人焦慮難耐，他還想繼續了解對方，不論是心理或是身體都一樣。

「好了，廁所到了。」

「請問還能請你幫我一個忙嗎？」維克托笑吟吟的說。

 

曖昧的水聲不斷從廁所間傳來，男人的喘息，黏稠的液體和著肉體展開又黏附的聲音，等勇利追到廁所門前，聽到的就是這種聲音。

高聳的鞋跟踏在磁磚地板上，震懾的回音令人心顫，他看到男人似笑非笑的倚在洗手臺邊，卻不見披集的人影，廁所間的喘息聲仍然不絕於耳。

「那孩子很積極，還說要自己先擴張，不用勞煩我。你們的服務都這麼周到的嗎？」

維克托萬萬沒想到，能被矮了八公分的青年一拳捶到磁磚牆壁上，又被拉了領帶往前一步，兩人的臉距不到三公分。

「放過Phichit。」

「我可沒對他做什麼，或者說還沒做什麼才對。」他的後背撞得發疼，沒想到YURI手勁挺大，真意外，「為什麼發這麼大的脾氣？」

「……讓我代替他。」

「紅牌都是這樣不聽人話的嗎？」

「如果你還想說自己是個人，那就無條件的放了他。」

維克托的手往YURI的腰間一放，指尖輕挑，「如果為了得到你，變成畜生或是其他更該死的東西，好像也值了。」


	6. Chapter 6

06

勇利往廁所隔間裡喊了一聲，讓披集等等直接回去大廳，改由他來招待男人，披集的聲音顯然沾了一些情慾，卻仍保有理智，他問勇利為什麼這麼做，語氣裡還帶點慌亂，畢竟勇利向來不接初次到訪的客人，而男人的要求顯然也不是摸摸抱抱可以解決的，他不希望勇利勉強自己。

他能理解披集的擔憂，反而對於摯友的這份體貼無聲的笑了一下，「是我自己想這麼做的，和你無關。」儘管講出來的話冷冷冰冰的，但對於看得見對方表情的維克托來說，這是化解YURI偽裝的冰山初角。

而且就維克托的觀察，這句話有很大的機率是出於真心。

勇利領著維克托走出廁所，來到走廊底端的電梯門前，按了電梯鈕後沉默等待，維克托也不急著搭話，倒是大大方方地盯著勇利的臉看，笑咪咪的眼神讓人很難忽視。

「你盯著我看做什麼？」

「因為你好看啊。」

被一個身材高挑面容俊美的同性誇讚，勇利還真高興不起來。明明最好看的是他才對吧。不過勇利倒沒說出口，要是說了讓對方得瑟起來可不是他的本意。他現在的角色設定是高冷寡言，氣勢和主導權可不能被壓過去。

過了幾分鐘電梯總算抵達了，勇利踩著躂躂作響的跟鞋率先走進去，維克托剛進去時就看到他在操控鈕上飛快地按了幾個數字，電梯門也默默闔上。

維克托感覺電梯是往上的，但有時又有往下墜的失重感，這一來一往弄得他有些糊塗，胃也跟著翻攪不大舒服，總算在暈眩之前電梯停了下來。

門打開後是一條深不見底的黑色長廊，不知道是這裡的空調特別強還是錯覺，有股陰森的寒氣竄上背脊，他調笑地問對方該不會想是把人帶到神秘的地方方便做掉吧，勇利沒有回答，倒還增添了一種懸疑劇的氣氛。

其實勇利可以解釋的，只不過他現在沒這個心情，特別是面對這個選了他摯友的男人面前，想要戲弄他的心情倒是有，指不定逼久了他連舉起都會有困難。

「其實我最近剛好迷上看恐怖電影，想想還滿刺激的。」維克托語帶興奮的說。

「……」勇利汗顏，這傢伙大概是個怪胎。

這層樓是特殊VIP才能到的地方，因為是專屬紅牌YURI的領地，外人根本沒法進來，就連披集來訪的次數也寥寥無幾，而這裡也是勇利休息的空間。

裡頭有三個房間，一個是他的臥房，一個是接待「特殊」客人的，一個是專門拿來做愛的。基本上他的客戶都是第二間房，第三間則是從來都沒用過。因為他和老闆談過，自己不提供做愛服務，不過房間都已經建好了，也就放著沒動了，但還是有專屬的人過去打掃整理。

勇利領著他走向第二間房，裡頭就像格雷的五十道陰影的遊戲間那種格局，玲瑯滿目的SM道具應有盡有，顏色還是最情動曖昧的黛紫色，透著一股成熟的韻味，但維克托總覺得這顏色不襯他，這麼可愛無害的一張娃娃嫩臉，要也是更淺一點的顏色才是，不過他身上的披肩和裝扮卻又很合適。YURI果然是個充滿矛盾的存在呢。

「說吧，今天想怎麼玩。」

「嗯……有句話我不知道該不該說，雖然很失禮。」維克托想管他的呢，自己才不是這麼拘小節的人，而且自己還是有掌握YURI的把柄的，「我對SM沒興趣呢。」

YURI露出一副「甘我什麼事」的表情，看來就是有人吃他這套，難怪想花錢被他狠狠踩在腳底下吧，十足的女王風範啊。

「隔壁不是還有兩間房嗎，不能去那裡嗎？這裡陰森怪氣的，待久了不太舒服呢。」在勇利開口之前，他又補充：「哦對了，走廊也是。」勇利只好認命閉嘴，心裡暗暗嘖嘴。

「我不提供插入服務，你知道的吧？」

維克托笑咪咪的，好像就是等對方主動提這件事情，「我知道啊。但凡事必有例外嘛，『我』不能成為這次例外嗎？」

這人可真厚臉皮，該說骨子裡帶著一種賤感嗎，還是因為他這副好看的長相外表，讓他生成這種性格呢？不過的確很難有人能抵抗的住他的要求，勇利倒是吸了一口氣，但他能是那個例外。

「不行。」

「即使我回去找黑美人也不會改變你的想法？」

「……你在威脅我。」

維克托擺手表示投降，「我可沒這個能耐，要是你突然把我抓到窗子旁邊，一鼓作氣推下去怎麼辦？」勇利冷笑一聲，到底這人還是怕死，不過他的擔憂是多慮的，這裡其實是地下二樓，他頂多摔到十八層地獄而已。

「放心吧，殺人縱火這種事情我是不會做的。」

「也是，畢竟這是你家老闆的地盤，放火還是不好的。」維克托點點頭表示贊同，勇利又無語了。這傢伙要不是長相好看，大概這輩子活不到現在。講話欠抽。

「其實我也不是真的要做愛，男人都是下半身思考的動物，但我不是。」

「因為你不是男人？還是你不舉？」勇利微笑，這次他總算能讓維克托常常吃癟的機會了，真好。

「兩者皆非喔。」

這次維克托倒是老老實實說了真心話：「因為我想和你正正經經地談場戀愛。」


End file.
